Episode 5
I'm Going on Vacation! is the 5th episode of Zettai Bōei Leviathan. It first aired on May 4th 2013. After having a dream about her missing brother, Leviathan goes to the beach with Syrup, Bahamut and Jörmungandr in hopes of finding some clues as to her brother's whereabouts. When her search initially turns up nothing, she decides to spend her time with her friends having fun. However, when the girls decide to eat, Leviathan spots something she remembers from her dream and makes a break for it. Summary At night, Leviathan has a dream about her brother standing on top of a rock in the middle of the water and pointing to a rock formation in the distance. Awakening, Leviathan runs to the lake to investigate but does not find anything, leaving her to wonder where he went and why he left without saying anything. Meanwhile, Bahamut packs up in preparation for a vacation on the beach. After trying on several outfits and getting her suitcase packed to its limits, her maids ask how she will carry it, to which she states that she has hired someone for that. Leaving her house, Bahamut is followed by Jörmungandr, who carries the suitcase on her head. In town, Leviathan eats a hotdog on a stick and meets with Syrup, who asks for one of her own. As the two eat, Bahamut and Jörmungandr pass by and tell them they're going to the beach. Remembering her dream and thinking she might find a clue about her brother, Leviathan tells Bahamut that they're friends and invites herself along. Upon arriving at Bahamut's villa and meeting her caretakers, Jörmungandr is mistaken for Bahamut by the elderly man while the elderly woman mistakes Leviathan for her, much to Bahamut's dismay. Inside, the girls eat pie and are told about the last time Bahamut came to the villa, where she wanted to get her father's attention and made up a lie about a sea monster, for which he spanked her. Angry, Bahamut tells them to forget about it. Lent swimsuits, the girls go out to the beach and start playing. But while Bahamut, Jörmungandr and Syrup having fun with one another, Leviathan wanders the beach looking for clues. When asked, Leviathan explains her dream and how she came to the beach hoping to find the place she saw in her dream. Wanting to find the location so as to find her missing brother, Jörmungandr offers to help Leviathan look but is shot down by Bahamut, who tells her the place she's looking for may not even be at the beach. When they see her getting sad, the girls tell Leviathan that they came to the beach so they should simply spend their time having fun. After spending time playing beach volleyball, building sand castles and eating watermelon, Bahamut goes to the water and relaxes. Syrup flies by and comments on her being a good swimmer despite being a fire magic user, angering her. Looking up, the two see Jörmungandr surfing on a wave which washes them aside. On a cliff, Leviathan uses her staff to control the wave when suddenly, a young boy appears and tells her she has a lot to learn, stating that she has potential but isn't using it. As her distraction causes the surf wave to shudder, the boy chides her lack of concentration before disappearing. Once the wave disappears, Leviathan wonders who he was. At lunch time, the girls decide to eat but Jörmungandr is forced to go fishing for lunch due to Bahamut not bringing enough for everyone. After securing fishing bait, Jörmungandr heads to a cliff and begins fishing. She has success and catches several, inspiring Bahamut to give it a try as well. The two fish side by side but while Jörmungandr catches many fish, Bahamut catches none. As Jörmungandr believes she's caught enough, Bahamut angrily insists on not leaving until she catches one of her own. Suddenly, Bahamut gets a bite and reels in an octopus which sticks to her chest, scaring her. Unable to get it off, Leviathan holds her back while Jörmungandr pulls it off, ripping off Bahamut's bikini top by accident as well. With their food caught, Jörmungandr slices the meat while Bahamut lights the grill and Leviathan prepares drinks. While the food is cooking and approaching completion, Leviathan spots a rock formation in the water similar to the one from her dream. Seeing this, she runs to the water while the others hang back and stare. Characters Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Water magic *Fire magic Abilities used *None Weapons used *Jörmungandr's ax Navigation Category:Episodes